Cruel Clocks
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Never once was she to believe in superstition, that was until everything that made Amu Hinamori was suddenly gone. Waking up in the hospital, surrounded by her friends- her memories and personalities are bunched up. Little did anyone know, Amu was cursed to die, only to wake from death with new personalities and new love interests or the fact that they were apart of it as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I put a lot of time and effort into this story line, about how it would work. The idea is inspired by the anime **_Amnesia,___**I took about a few weeks to finally place together how it would work, how the characters would adapt into this situation. The song **_Cruel Clocks_** inspired the title of this story. I'll explain exactly what this story is about in the next chapter because it might be confusing here.**

**Cruel Clocks**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Sounds reverberate; smash through air and space_

_Full of fragments bathed in black and white_

_Gears from up above rain down to the ground,_

_I tread on them; they seem to laugh at me_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**You never know what you have until you've lost it**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter One

There is this superstition of how the black cat brings bad luck. Some people may believe it while others ignore it and call it nonsense. Amu Hinamori was one of those who shrugged it off as silly nonsense that others believed to only worry themselves. People believe things like that though, like how spilling salt is unlucky, or walking under the ladder and Amu swore there was one about a mirror, but she didn't remember it. A black cat was just an animal that had done nothing wrong to be called a misfortune for bad luck.

Amu sighed and leaned against the park tree, gazing up at the evening sky. The blue sky was now a hazy mix of pinks and oranges as the sunset along the horizon. It was a warm summer day, not to hot- kind of a medium low heat, in the high seventies at most. It was cooling down now for sure. Amu closed her honey eyes and slid down the trunk of the tree. She didn't know why she was here, not until her phone buzzed.

_Where the hell are you Amu? I'm waiting over here at the restaurant and you have yet to show! Ten minutes, that's all you get or it's over._

_~Kain_

Amu huffed, chuckling at the text message. If he would just actually break up with her, Amu would be glad. No scratch that, she'd be astounded and go out to party. Kain Sato was her boyfriend one whom she meant through Utau. At first Kain was sweet and charming but as of last month he became a completely different person, and even Amu's charas no longer liked him, even if they were in their eggs more often. Not ever since he became more demanding and rough, controlling Amu like a puppet, but she was sick of it. Amu was sick of this provincial life she continued to live.

_Good, then I'm not showing up. Guess it's over Kain. I am done with you and your bullshit- see you in homeroom asshole._

_~Amu_

Amu pressed send and sighed yet again, just as a black cat approached her. Amu smiled and held her hand out, watching as the cat came closer and purred when he let her scratch his ears. Amu carefully leaned to pick him up and sat him on her lap, petting him. Her mind thought back to Ikuto, how he recently came back into town. Amu wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him but Kain stopped her. Now Amu felt stupid and utterly pathetic for letting a guy control her, because she hadn't talked to anyone but her family and Kain for the past month and her friends knew something was up.

"_Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called, jogging up to her with Kukai by his side. It looked like they were going on a morning jog._

"_Hi." Amu smiled softly, waving. She felt awkward and was in a rush- Kain was waiting for her._

"_How have you been Amu?" Kukai questioned._

_Amu waved her hand in a dismissive matter, "I've been __**great**__. Listen as much as I'd love to hang around to talk, I can't. Kain is waiting for me._

_Nagihiko raised his eyebrow, "Amu, is everything okay? You seem very nervous."_

"_I'm meeting his parents." Amu lied and waved as she ran towards the train station, distantly hearing Kukai say,_

"_There's something weird going on with her."_

"_Yeah, I never trusted Kain." That was Nagihiko._

Amu smiled when the cat purred, laughing lightly when it's sand like tongue licked her palm. It tickled and Amu felt free, she felt free and she liked that. Her mother and father begun traveling more for their jobs and Ami had become a young model. Amu had become a model though right here in the heart of her hometown, beginning to become an idol. Sure it was the glamorous life, having fans who adored her and being the center of gossip along with Utau- but then at the same time she missed her old life where she just blended in with the crowd. Now, the crowds easily recognized Amu with her long pink locks of hair and chased the teenaged idol until she reached her company compound. That's were security guards fended them off.

"How can something so small cause so many myths?" Amu whispered to herself, gazing down into the feline's yellow eyes. Amu found them beautifully breath taking, and the cat purred under her touch. "Do you have a name or a home?"

Amu didn't know why she was talking to the cat as if it would respond, maybe because she could talk to it and the cat wouldn't judge her thoughts. Or maybe because the cat reminded her simply of Ikuto and sought comfort. She didn't know. Amu checked for a name tag. There wasn't one, or any sign of identification.

"How would you like to come with me?" Amu asks, earning a purr. "Okay, now let's name you, Ace. I'll name you Ace."

Smiling lightly, Amu continued to scratch the cat behind its ears as he closed his yellow eyes. Amu picked up the habit by touching Ikuto's ears. She laughed to herself. Amu seemed to always be thinking of that blue neko now a days. Maybe that was a sign that she truly missed him and his teasing. Sighing, Amu knew she shouldn't be thinking this way.

Standing up with Ace in her arms, Amu then noticed that it was evening. Time flew by while she sat there by herself. She roamed the park with Ace, quietly thinking. She'd call Utau or Rima in the morning to see what they were doing of she was free. The agency had been busy recently too, which didn't help Amu's personal life. In the distance, Amu heard a violin- but she was too tired to go see if it was Ikuto. Last time it ended up being a little boy, trying to make a living. He was there every Tuesday night, and tonight just happened to be Tuesday.

That's when Ace jumped out of Amu's arms once they reached the main streets, running across the busy intersection. Amu was about to go after him, but stopped, she didn't have the right away to cross the busy street yet. Then that's when the superstition hit, just as she was shoved towards the street. A yelp escaped Amu's lips as she grabbed to hold onto something, but she tripped, and landed right onto the cross walk.

Amu groaned in pain, quickly getting up, but it was too late. Like a dear in headlights, Amu froze at the oncoming car- its honks blazed in her ear. The pain only lasted for a second, and the screams in the background faded into nothing. Across the intersection stood a boy with the same yellow cat eyes, glancing down at the phone and then at Amu, who's little locket glowed. Curiosity spiked up in the boy, just as Amu's phone buzzed.

_No one ever leaves me Amu. You ought to learn that by now, hope you liked the little push my love._

_~Unknown_

**~Cruel Clocks ~**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_My attached right arm usually creaks_

_But somehow now, the sound has disappeared into silence_

_A stream of light is blocking the symbol of the world,_

_And so it starts to break and crumble away_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ikuto flattered in his music as he heard the distance screaming and yells, followed by farther sounds of sirens of an ambulance. Deciding to see what all the commotion was about, Ikuto put his violin away- glancing at the younger boy who he'd been practicing with, Aki.

"Good job kid. Next week at the same time." Ikuto smiled. Aki was passionate about the arts of violin and was determined to get better, which cause Ikuto to decide to teach the boy. It was a good deed and it helps Aki's self-esteem. Seemed like a win-win.

"Okay Mr. Tsukiyomi!" Aki smiled brightly as he waved goodbye to his teacher.

Ikuto's mind drifted as he walked, his thoughts slipping back to Amu. Utau had mentioned that Amu has been busy lately so not to take it personally of Amu doesn't speak with him right away. He wasn't upset, but he wished Amu would just call him or something. The Guardians were now in high school with their own cliques, but they still meet up. They still talked and hung out. Ikuto smiled, they were moving on with their lives.

Utau was excelling in her music career with Kukai, who was a popular athlete, by her side. Ikuto approved of Kukai dating his sister, knowing that the goofball would take care of his baby sister. Rima was working at some small comedy pub, waitressing and writing her own scripts. Nagihiko, who now taught dance classes in his spare time and was on a basketball team, often, went with Rima. Kairi, Ikuto didn't know exactly what he was up to as of late, but last he heard Kairi had begun his own samurai training camp thing. Tadase, he wasn't really up to anything but being president of the school.

Then there was Amu, who had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, who begun a modeling career. She was inspiring others around the world and touching the hearts of those who were lost. Amu was an idol with beautiful intentions with the world. Ikuto even heard that Utau and Amu were trying begin a charity to help poverty. He recalled that interview.

_Utau Hoshina and Amu Hinamori sat right besides one other, facing some reporter who was filming the interview with the two idol best friends. The reporter was from some American company who traveled all the way to Seiyo just for them. Of course, the two had other issues to tend to, but made time for this reporter who took her time to come out here._

"_If I am correct, Utau here gave you a chance to model but you turned it down Amu?" The reporter, Anna asked._

_Amu smiled at the blond report and gave a nod, trying to speak her best English. "Yes, at that time I was struggling to get accept by a modeling agency when Utau offered, but I wanted to start my career on my own. After a few weeks, I was recruited by Pandora. Now here I am in life."_

_Utau gave Amu a proud smile, "Amu is admirable for that. She strived and worked hard to get where she is now. Because of that, Amu tries to do everything herself."_

_Anna chuckled and nodded at the two idols, looking down at the clipboard that held all her questions._

"_This question is for the both of you. When you see fans, what is your purpose?"_

_Utau didn't hesitate with her answer, "My fans are my purpose. It's because of them I strive to work harder and harder to reach their high expectations. Fans are the main purpose to any idol, we put our fans first. Isn't that right Amu?"_

"_Hai- I mean yes." Amu giggled. "Fans are our anchor you could say. They hold us to the ground- because without them, we'd be nothing."_

"Amu, you made something of yourself for sure." Ikuto mutters, looking at the posters of Amu's poster some person had in their car. She was a well-known model now, a perfect idol that was Utau's best friend in real life and in the public eye. It made sense though to Ikuto at least.

Finally the flashes of red and blue caught the attention of male's midnight blue eyes, causing him to join over in the crowd of people. It was hard to see, but Ikuto made it to the front of the crowd to see paramedics around a body- blocking his view. Ikuto was curious; he blames the cat part of him that always seemed to be inside him.

"She's stopped breathing!" One paramedic shouted, and began to press Amu's chest before placing his lips onto hers. CPR, the girl needed CPR. "She's not responding!"

Ikuto wondered who the unlucky soul was that was injured, possibly dying. That's the thing with life though that made it so precious- you never knew when you'd lose it all.

A female paramedic took two slender fingers, pressing them gently to a pale skinned necked that was stained with red. Looking around, Ikuto saw the blood on the cement and on the headlights of a truck. His eyes widen as he saw the flash of pink hair when the female paramedic shook her head at the male paramedic. When they both moved, Ikuto saw the body, _Amu's _lifeless body and it seemed like the world froze before it suddenly melted and came crashing down around him.

"Time of death, 7:45 p.m. July 3, 2014." The male paramedic says in a sadden voice as they covered Amu's body with a white sheet, placing her on a gurney.

Ikuto watched in silence as they left her there as they wrote things down onto a paper, scribbling furiously and talking in hush whispers. Ikuto had tears in his eyes, pain and heart break- that's all he felt. Something caught his attention, a strange boy with ebony hair at the other end of the street, holding Amu's cell phone tightly. Had Amu known that little boy? Maybe he was a fan of hers or something. Besides that fact, why did he have Amu's phone?

Ikuto eyes widen when he suddenly ran, not away from the scene but towards the gurney where Amu's body laid. The ebony haired boy touched the sheet, were Amu's head would have been. Ikuto noticed the little boy was whispering something, with tears in his eyes. The he removed his hand and just stared.

A gasp come from the crowd as the supposedly dead body took a loud breath and shot up in the gurney. The white sheet fluttered down, and Amu was taking in her surroundings. She looked confused as people whispered and took out their phone cameras as they snapped photos. Amu reacted by hiding her face, and the little boy reacting by touch her arm delicately. Amu's eyes widen, Ikuto watched, as she looked confused at him.

_Maybe she doesn't know him, but how is she alive?_

Sure Ikuto was glad Amu was alive, but she was just legally pronounced dead. Whispers, floated to his ears, and Ikuto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the new rumors and gossip begun to form. The crowd recognized who Amu was.

"She's alive?" The female paramedic breathed in amazement.

"This is not the time to wonder! She needs to get to the hospital!" The male paramedic yelled, going to roll Amu into the ambulance but stopped when seeing the little boy.

"Who's he?" He questioned.

"With me." Amu choked out, falling back onto the gurney as she fainted.

"Come on boy!" The female paramedic said, yanking the boy into the ambulance as she closed the door. Then the ambulance was off racing down the street with loud ambulance sirens just as news reporters pulled up. Ikuto fallowed the ambulance as best as he could.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_I have no tears left to shed, as much as I cry out_

_So I scream, with the voice I thought I'd.. lost._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Utau Hoshina was shoving roman into her mouth rapidly as her boyfriend, Kukai Souma, tried to catch up to her speed. Their friends cheered behind them, Rima and Yaya cheering for Utau with their charas and Tadase and Nagihiko cheered for Kukai with their charas. This was Utau's third time beating Kukai in his own game, and within the next few seconds Utau was done. Kukai finished seconds later.

"I win!" Utau yelled in victory, high fiving the two other girls.

Kukai grumbled, "I don't get how you win. Are you cheating?"

Utau scowled, "How do you cheat in eating food?"

"Throw it on the floor." Nagihiko chirped.

Rima sweat dropped at her boyfriend, "I think we'd have seen that."

Utau simply laughed, sticking her tongue out. "Kukai is just being a sore loser as usual!"

"Hey!" Kukai said in protest.

Yaya sighed, "Why didn't Amu-chan come? Or Ikuto-kun?"

Utau looked over at the childish girl, "Ikuto was teaching tonight and Amu was busy. Yes I checked her schedule- she had a photo shoot and a date with Kain."

"I don't like that guy." Kukai said.

Utau sighed; he always got like this when it came to Amu. Kukai and Amu were close, like sibling close. Sometimes though, Utau wished he'd loosen up a bit because Utau knew for a fact that Amu didn't like the fact that he tried to protect her from the world. It wasn't his place, at least that was what Amu says. Utau though had to agree, Kain was acting strange now, around her and everyone else. Kain always kept Amu by his side, and when she was near him he was always upset. He was clingy.

"I don't think it will last longer." Utau says. "Last time I spoke with Amu, she was on the verge of breaking it off. I told her that was a good idea."

Tadase nodded, "Has Ikuto gotten into contact with Amu?"

"No." Utau says, glancing up at the television set to see the news channel. She was about to look away when she saw Amu's name. "Guys, look." Utau pointed towards the television set and watched intensely- telling the worker to turn the volume up louder.

"_So it is rumored that idol Amu Hinamori was just a victim of a hit and run. The car that supposedly hit the idol drove off when she came back to life. Yes, you heard correctly, she came back to life after being legally dead for three whole minutes."_

The group of friends eyes widen, who the hell would hit Amu? Who the hell _drove away? _

"_Please share what you seen." _The news reporter says, holding a microphone out to a young couple. They had surprise in their eyes as if still trying fully processing what just happened. Rima couldn't blame them, neither could Utau.

"_Well, I didn't recognize her at first from behind- but she was holding a cat that run out into the traffic and I think on instinct she chased after it- and then she tripped. The car came out of nowhere."_ The petite woman said into the microphone, looking at the camera before she gave it to the man.

"_We all heard the paramedics pronounce her dead, but then she suddenly sat up gasping for breath. I believe the lord had mercy on a good soul like Amu's, who is dedicated to helping others, and allowed her another touch. She's a true angel of the lord."_

Utau sighed; people would make up such a story. It's sad that it didn't surprise Utau, but she had a feeling a story like this was going to come out soon enough. Now the public will believe that Amu is an angel of the lord and probably worship the ground she walks on even more. Soon after a few people restated the same story, the camera changed to one in front of a hospital, surrounded by police cars and paparazzi.

"_It's official that St. Anna's hospital is the very hospital Amu has been taken in to get treated and exam. We are told that no one has been allowed to go in besides doctors and other patients. Police enforcement for currents arresting anyone who go to the extreme to enter the hospital. Amu's condition still remains a mystery to the public."_

"How troublesome." Rima sighed.

"Let's go." Utau said getting up and throwing money onto the counter- heading out of the roman shop, not bothering to see if her friends were fallowing. Utau already knew they were.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Hey,_

_I remember, in the past, your everlasting smile_

_As you patiently taught me everything I would need in life_

_Like the happy things, and all the things that would bring me sorrow,_

_And.. The fact that I can't die._

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Nothing seemed real to Amu as she sat in a white room. There were no other colors, just eight different mirrors that showed eight different people. Amu eyes glanced over at them all, surprised to find all of them to be images of her._

"_**They aren't images. They are you."**__ A voice echoed around the room, causing Amu to glance everywhere, only to find no one with her._

"_Who's there?" Amu asked, trying to stand but finding she couldn't even move her legs. Let alone stand up. Come to think of it, Amu felt cold and numb- she felt as if she were floating._

"_**These people are you, Amu. Four of them are pieces of you that have become their own person. The humpy lock made it so you'll live, but there's always a price that comes with magic." **__The voice paused before continuing. __**"You're cursed to live a life of death. Eight of you, all different pasts, all different people."**_

_Amu looked up, "I don't understand. How do I live a life of death?"_

"_**You've always died the same day, at the same age. You were cursed to die at the age of sixteen on the third of July. That lock though, changed it."**_

"_How?" Amu whispered in a shaky whisper._

"_**I can't tell you."**_

"_Please." Amu begged. _

_The voice sighed audibly, __**"It's not as if you'll remember this- which you won't Amu. You see, everyone lives past lives, but not everyone gets reincarnated. Only you and a group of people do. Let me tell you a story. "**_

"_**Long ago, in a time were kings and queens ruled, there was a princess associated in a group of people who were loyal to the kingdom. That group was known as the knights of light. They protected the kingdom from dark creatures that threaten to destroy the piece, but they had a strong weapon. One who was used for life and death situations despite the King and Queens' wishes.**_

_**The princess was that weapon, whom fell in love with one of the knights, but during a long hard battle the knights won. They lost more than what they could afford, for that day they lost their salvation. They lost their light the moment the princess sacrifices herself for her kingdom, friends and her lover. After her death, a war broke out between the opposing kingdom, the one that the princess was planned to marry to make a treaty. It was broken the moment she died, but no one knew an evil force within the darkness cursed the beloved princess to breath in life again only to die once again. Though in every life, she meets the same people she fought with. This time it's different."**_

"_I don't understand." Amu whispered, looking down and failing to see a figure appear in front of her._

"_**You shall in time child."**_

_Amu glances up when a hand settled over on top of hers, and Amu froze. The woman had long pink hair, with a smile on her face and brilliant honey eyes that matched Amu's. If anything, she looked like an older version of Amu._

"_Who are you?" Amu whispered._

_The woman shook her head. __**"There is no time for introductions, you must choose."**__ The woman was suddenly behind Amu, holding on to shoulders so they both faced the eight mirrors. __**"Which one do you wish to become this time, before you must chose yet again."**_

"_What?" Amu looked up in horror, only to find the woman gone. _

_Amu sighed; this was probably the only way she'd be able to get home. Carefully, Amu ,shaking, stood on her feet feeling as if she were about to fall, and without looking- dived into one of the mirrors. Right into the one where the pink haired girl was kicking the soccer ball and high fiving the boys' soccer team. The athlete._

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Please, just tell me why_

_Why has my time halted in its tracks, before I'm ready?_

_I cannot comprehend this; this strange and agonizing_

_Pain I feel piercing into my heart._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I hope the ending wasn't confusing- so I'm sorry if there is any confusion. I'll clear up the mirror bit right now. **

**As typed, there are eight mirrors that stood before Amu- and each of those mirrors was a different personality. The one Amu picked was the "sporty" type, basically a Ran version of Amu. The other personalities and the woman will not be revealed until later in the story. If you have any questions about the curse, or just any in general do not hesitate to ask me. I will answer.**

**Besides that fact, the two boys, Aki and the ebony haired one will appear more frequently. They have a huge part of this story, so does Kain.**

**The knights will not be revealed now either.**

**So yeah, that's about it. How did you guys like this chapter because I rewrote it until I felt satisfied. It would be great if you could review! Love you readers!**

**~Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and went along with this kind of confusing plot line. It's all in my head but it's tricky to actually type! Haha, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Cruel Clocks**

_Elegance and grace, mixed with beauty was all she needed to woo the people of her kingdom. A soft smile that curved on her pink lip made the coldest of hearts warm and melt. She was the kindest and fairest one of them all, but anger her and she was like an avenging angel from hell, she'd never forgive you if you betray her. Only one was foolish enough to stab the knife in her back, and thus the Princess was off to settle the score._

_Poor thing didn't know what truly lied ahead for her- immorality through death._

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Ah, and as that cat had ran away_

_You tried to chase it in the end_

_Jumping right out in front of a_

_traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter Two

An annoying sound rang through Amu's ear, a soft groan escaping her lips and her eyes fluttered open, only to be attacked by a blinding light. Hissing, Amu covered her eyes with one hand and listened to the rhythm of the beeping besides her. Groaning again, Amu unshielded her eyes to look at her left, eyes stopping at the heart monitor.

"_Why the hell am I in the hospital?" _Amu wondered to herself as she glanced around the white room. Curtains were enclosing her, hiding her view of what was going on around her beyond the fabric. A little ruffle caught her attention, and Amu placed her attention on the little boy who stood there. He had ebony hair with dark eyes that seemed to glow yellow for a second.

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

The boy titled his head to the side, going to grab Amu's hand, "You named me Ace."

_"How would you like to come with me?" Amu asks, earning a purr. "Okay, now let's name you, Ace. I'll name you Ace."_

Amu gave the boy a strange look, "I named a cat that- not a little boy."

Ace smiled and shook his head, "You named _me._"

Amu felt so confused at that second, questioning both her and Ace's sanity. Ace because he believed he was the cat she named and herself because she believed Ace. Amu sighed and offered the ebony haired boy a smile and pointed to the seat next to her hospital bed. A silent demand for him to sit.

"Where are your parents Ace?" Amu asked, a major headache coming on.

Ace looked down sadly, "I don't have any parents."

Amu frowned, he shouldn't be here then. Where was his social worker? Ace shouldn't be roaming the streets alone, especially at his age. Something could go wrong and he could get hurt or maybe worse, he could die on the streets struggling to survive. Amu knew her next words were going to take on a lot of responsibility, but she couldn't let a little boy roam the streets by himself. She'd feel guilty if she allowed him to live like that any longer.

"Ace, I want you to stay with me okay?" Amu spoke gently. She felt a protective connection with the boy, as if she knew him, but she can't really place how. "I promise to take care of you Ace."

Ace's face lit up with a smile and he nodded, "Thank you!"

A soft knock came from beyond the curtains and Amu heard a door open. Footsteps came closer and then the curtain was pulled back to reveal a man with long green hair and a lab coat. Her doctor, but Amu was wondering why his hair was green, even though hers was pink. He was holding a clipboard while looking over at her then at Ace.

"He shouldn't be back here." The doctor stated.

Amu shook her head, "He's with me Doctor."

He looked skeptical but left it at that while he checked Amu's vitals. "I have been your doctor for the past two weeks, and let me tell you Ms. Hinamori, you are very lucky to be alive. You have made a miraculous recovery. You're healing very well."

"Wait, two weeks? How did I even get into the hospital?" Amu's eyes widen. "Oh god, did I fall down the stairs again? I'm such a _klutz."_

The Doctor, whose nametag said Drew, shined a flashlight in Amu's honey eyes, surprising the model with a blinding white glare. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No." Amu shook her head. "Was it serious?"

Dr. Drew nodded, "You were legally dead Amu. Like I said, you're very lucky to be here right now."

Amu's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "I WAS DEAD? HOW THE HELL DID I DIED?"

The heart monitor was going wild, her breathing becoming heavier. Dr. Drew had to put a hand on her shoulder, a motion to tell her to clam down. Amu took in deep breaths, holding onto Ace's hand tightly.

"You were hit by a truck." Dr. Drew explained. " The scene wasn't very pretty. Now I'm about to ask you some questions, please answer them truthfully."

"Hai." Amu nodded.

Dr. Drew began to write on his clipboard, "What is your age?"

"Nineteen."

"Profession?"

"Um, modeling and sports."

'_Huh, she doesn't have a profession in sports.' _Dr. Drew thought, writing it down. "Hobbies?"

"Excising, walking around the city, and sports. I do love dance and sleeping."

"Okay last question. Who is it that you're currently seeing. As a boyfriend, fiancée, etcetera."

Amu perked up with a smile, "Kukai Soma."

**X**

**X**

**X**

_It's in your eyes, a color fade out_

_Looks like a new transition_

_The starting up and shaking your ground_

_Turning your head to see a new day call__ing_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Utau Hoshina waited impatiently in the waiting room with her boyfriend, Kukai and their friends, and her brother. Ikuto was worried most of all, pacing back and forth the writing room were most people received the worst news in their lives. That was the last thing they needed, to hear that Amu was dead, or that she died again in returning to the hospital.

"Well it seems that Amu will be just fine, but there are a few, issues, I'm worried about." Dr. Drew said, approaching the group.

Ikuto was the first to react, "What do you mean by issues?"

Dr. Drew sighed and became serious, "Amu doesn't seem to remember the accident. It is highly possible memories got jumbled around, I say this for one reason."

"Why's that?" Nagihiko asks.

Dr. Drew looked right at Utau, "She seems to believe she loves Kukai Soma."

Utau eyes widen, "What?"

"Not possible, she's told me herself I'm like a brother to her." Kukai added.

Dr. Drew nodded, "Just keep in mind this was highly likely caused by the accident."

"Can we see her?" Ikuto asks and Dr. Drew nodded.

"Yes, you may. Room 118."

**XXX**

Amu laid in silence, her eyes closed as she tried to place the correct memories in her head. She just couldn't. She felt as if the ones she had were just _wrong_. Sighing, she eventually gave up and groaned in pain as her migraine grew in her head. She forgotten to ask for pain medication, though she highly doubted she'd even receive any.

"You okay Amu?" Ace asked tenderly, gaining a smile from the older pink haired girl.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Amu whispered as the door opened, the room flooding with a group of people.

Utau was the first to approach Amu, which confused the hospitalized girl. She believed the pigtailed singer hated her. Why was she visiting Amu in the hospital? It made the headache grow even more, causing Amu to rub her temples and look over the other people. A man that looked like Nadeshiko was there, but where was her best friend? Tadase was there of course but Amu wasn't fond of him. Ikuto, the weird man who stalked her. Yaya, Amu's hyperactive friend and Rima? Rima didn't even like Amu, so why was she here? Then she saw Kukai standing next to Kairi, and her honey eyes brighten.

"Kukai!" Amu grinned, sitting up as Kukai smiled and went to greet Amu with a gentle hug, but instead she greeted Kukai with a rather passionate kiss.

"Amu!" Utau yelled, making the named girl look over at the singer.

"I don't understand why you or Rima Mashiro are here." Amu deadpanned looking into Utau's amethyst orbs.

Utau tilted her head slightly, "We are here because we are your friends."

Amu titled her head back and laughed, "We have never in the history of our existence been friends. In fact, if I remember correctly, you told me to 'fuck off'."

"Amu! Never once has she said that to you!" Nagihiko proclaimed but earned the attention of the honey eyed beauty.

"Where is Nadeshiko? Are you related to her?" Amu curiously asked, with a soft smile. "She's my best friend." Amu softly sighed. "She left to dance. Do you know where she is?"

Guilt ran through Nagi as he realized this Amu didn't remember his secret of being a cross dresser, so after a few seconds he pulled his hair back and used Nadeshiko's voice, "I'm right here Amu~chan."

Amu's eyes widen, "That's a really scary, dead on impression of Nadeshiko, but seriously."

"I'm her Amu." Nagihiko smiled sadly, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but my name is Nagihiko, or you can call me Nagi."

Amu's cheeks flushed a bright pink and Ikuto smiled. That was the look he adored on Amu's face, her rosy cheeks. Instinctively he moved closer, causing the blushing girl to look up at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here baka?" Amu barked. " I thought I made it clear I didn't like you around me."

Ikuto sighed, "Well, I don't recall you ever actually saying that."

Amu crossed her arms; "I would think throwing you out of my room would doing the trick. How did you even get onto my balcony? Climb?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and pointed to Yoru, who woken up from his egg with all the commotion. "Character change of course."

"Character change?" Amu asked confusedly, looking at nothing but air next to Ikuto. "What are you pointing at? There isn't anyone there."

Everyone eyes widen, as they all looked over at one other. Suddenly Kukai was looking deep into Amu's honey eyes, completely and utterly serious.

"Amu, please tell me you remember the charas, Easter and everything else. Tell me you remember the Guardians, being the joker and being Utau's best friend. Tell me you remember being in love with Ikuto and the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. Tell me you _remember." _

Amu's heartbeat picked up speed as she saw Kukai was completely serious, and it was scaring her greatly. "This is nonsense Kukai. Charas? What are those? Easter is that company that went out of business a few years ago when they were exploited for smuggling rare artifacts. The Guardians was never a thing and I was called the Joker for my amazing pranks. I have nor ever will be Utau's best friend." Amu took in a sharp in take of breath. "Why would I love Ikuto, a stalker- when I'm in love with you Kukai?"

Kukai unintentionally grabbed Amu's shoulders harder, making the girl squeak as he gave her a shake. "Amu! Please-"

"You're scaring her." Ace finally spoke up, shoving the man off his caretaker. "She doesn't remember everything the way she's suppose to, and that's the way it's suppose to be." Ace glanced at his caretaker's fearful eyes. "It was this or her being dead."

"Ace-" Amu begun but Ace put his hands on her eyes, covering her sight.

"Sleep." Ace chanted, and Amu slowly slumped back into her seat.

"Who the hell are you?" Utau snapped.

Ace though looked at Ikuto, "You met my brother Aki."

Ikuto nodded, "What does that have to do with anything? Do you even know what was going on?"

Ace nodded, "I do, but it is not my place to say what is going on. It will only mess things up, but I can tell you one thing."

"What is that?" Rima asked the little boy.

"Every month, be prepared for a new Amu, who will remember you all differently."

Ikuto brought his hand down in a fist onto the table by Amu's bedside. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

Ace smiled, "One who is cursed to live with immortality through death."

Nagihiko furrowed his eyebrows, "A riddle?"

Ace began walking out the door, "Decipher it and you have your answer. That, or it will all come back in pieces."

With that, Ace was gone.

"Makes no sense." Yaya muttered to herself as Kairi went closer to Amu.

"I say we just go with it for now, if she loves Kukai, make her believe it's real." Kairi said.

Utau protested against the idea, "That's my boyfriend you're offering there!"

"Then you explain that Amu has magical gain memories that never happened, that she's best friends with you and you're dating her 'boyfriend'." Kairi said.

"How about the media? If they catch Amu and Kukai.." Utau trailed off when Amu started laughing suddenly, opening her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Kukai asked in a rush.

Amu grinned, "Only the last part. Oh and Utau- you and Kukai only are 'dating' in public for the publicity, don't you remember? That's the same reason why we are best friends.. Which makes perfect sense now. It would have looked suspicious if you didn't visit your 'best friend' in the hospital. Bad for the career. I get it."

Utau sighed as the door opened, Dr. Drew coming in with a small bag that Amu recognized as hers.

"You've been cleared to leave. There is a car around back if you want to dodge the cameras." Dr. Drew says, handing her the bag and ushering everyone all out. "Be careful, and look both ways when crossing a street."

Amu sweat dropped, she wasn't stupid.

**X**

**X  
X**

No later than ten minute was Amu out in the hallway, strutting her outfit. She was dressed in skinny jeans, accompanied with heeled shoes and a black crop top. Her pink hair was pulled in a messy, but good-looking bun, and her honey eyes covered by sunglasses. This Amu decided not to take the back way, but the front, ignoring Kukai as he told her it was a stupid idea.

Not even a second Amu stepped foot out into the public eye was she surrounded by paparazzi, she was like the bright light that bugs were attracted to. She was the center of attention as cameras flashed, people asking questions.

"_Did you meet Jesus?"_

"_Or was it god?"_

"_Where you touched by the lord?"_

"_How are you doing now?"_

"_How did it feel to be dead?"_

"_Did it hurt?"_

Amu smiled politely and shook her head as she kept walking, "I honestly don't really remember much besides waking up in the hospital."

"Amu." Ikuto grabbed her arm. "This way."

Resisting the urge of shaking this stranger off, Amu went with Ikuto, both ignoring the buzzing questions on who he was. New rumors were bound to come into view and Amu mentally slapped the indigo haired man. The public would rule them out as a secret couple, a secret affair. They'll ne big news and Amu didn't want _that _type of attention. They were then whisked into a car that pulled up, and Amu was on Nagihiko's lap. Utau was driving.

"The hell?" Amu groaned.

"Saving your stupid ass." Utau snapped.

Amu chuckled, "There she is, the Utau I know and hate."

Utau sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, but now you just got yourself even more drama Amu."

Amu raised an eyebrow, "It's nine of your business."

"It actually is Amu, as your friend-"

"News flash, we _aren't _friends."

Silence as Utau pulled up to the curb, looking over at Amu. "We are, but you cant remember. Not right now at least Amu. Please, believe that."

Amu rolled her eyes, opening the door and getting out while she had this chance.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled after here, but stopped when he saw Amu staring at a familiar little white head of a little boy.

"Aki." Amu whispered.

"Does she know him?" Kukai asked, standing besides Ikuto as they watched the little boy begin to run to Amu and into her arms.

"Amu-sama!" Aki yelled out happily.

'_Amu-sama?' _Ikuto asked himself.

"Aki." Amu laughed holding onto the little boy more tightly. "Aki, how are you here?"

Aki looked up happily at Amu, "Do you remember me?"

Amu paused, coming up with an blank expression. She struggled but shook her head. "Your name… how do I know you again Aki?"

Aki slumped his shoulders sadly and shook his head, "Can't say Amu-sama." HE gave a cheeky grin. "You'll figure it out soon enough." He looked over at everyone else. "All of you will."

Amu suddenly perked up and grinned at her friends, even if she didn't remember them completely. Grabbing Aki's hand she stood up straight. "I have decided to get a dog."

"A dog?" Ikuto asked in distain.

"Yes, a dog. Let's go pick one out!" Amu declared, running with Aki.

"Amu you can't get a dog!" Ikuto groaned, running after the pink haired model, where Kukai was smart enough to get back into the car and fallowed the three running forms.

**X**

**X  
X**

**A/n**

**Yup so here is chapter two of Cruel Clocks. I really hope you enjoyed it because it was fun to write but a little tricky to get everything with the memory. It has been revealed that Ace and Aki are brothers, both representing the colors black and white, but can anyone guess what symbol they represent? It starts with a 'Y'. Please please review, can we get it up to 12 reviews maybe? Or 10?**

**Second of all, I have posted this poll. I want to do a story with one shots with our male characters from Shugo Chara X the reader, so if you want one, PM me or vote which male character should go first.**

**Thirdly, please check out some of my other stories. **

_Walking On The Wire_

_While You Were Away_

_Life After Death_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Lost Child_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_In The Flesh_

_A Tale As Old As Time_


End file.
